Akiridions
Akiridions are a species of inorganic energy-based beings native from the planet Akiridion-5. Physical Description The Akiridions are distinguished by their blue-color humanoid body, electric-blue hair and glowing eyes. They are energy lifeforms with corporeal bodies that comes from their life cores, which are their very life-forces and souls. They also wear jumpsuits with different shades of blue with electric blue trimmings. A common Akiridion only has two arms, two eyes (with the exception of Varvatos Vex, General Morando, and Loth Saborian, who have four eyes), three or four fingers, and their life cores are more rectangular with three linings. A royal Akiridion has four arms, five fingers, and their life cores have a more unique style than a commoner Akiridion's. Civilization The Akiridions lives in a society characterized by its cult for technology. Its science and maths are so advanced that make Earth's technology look more primitive than theirs. As mentioned by Krel, Akiridions gather knowledge through thermogenic cosmesis rather than being taught, which is most likely why they are more intelligent than other life forms. They live in a monarchy, ruled by royal family houses. For hundreds of keltons(years), Akiridion-5 stood divided between two houses. The House Akram of Queen Coranda's ancestors and House Ventis of King Fialkov's ancestors. They celebrate the joining of the two great houses into House Tarron, who rules in peace until the coup of General Morando. Powers & Abilities Akiridions are stronger, faster, durable, agile, intelligent, and have better reflexes than an average human. Also, being inorganic life forms, they have little need of food or drink for substance, and it is assumed that they have a level of hypermetabolism, as shown when Aja ate an entire Diablo Maximus burrito with no digestive problems. They also have vacuum adaption as they don't require oxygen to survive in space and, much like Trolls, can live longer than an average human. An Akiridion also will not die as long as its life core is not destroyed, but if its physical body is destroyed, its reconstruction would take an indeterminate amount of time. Weaknesses In addition for being energy-based beings, despite their enhanced durability, Akiridions can lose their physical bodies if they suffer too much damage. However, they don't truly die as long as their life cores remain intact. If the core is active blue, they can be placed in stasis and the Akiridion's body can regenerate for an undetermined amount of time (unless crushed into bits). But if the cores are dead gray, then stasis is not possible and the Akiridion is completely dead. Akiridion Races TAJ-58.jpg|Canines TIP1-snapshot_(123).jpg|Common TIP1-snapshot_(119).jpg|Royals Ancient Akiridions.png|Ancients Known Akiridions CC Snapshot (30).jpg|Aja Tarron (royal) TIP1-snapshot_(41).jpg|† Coranda Tarron (royal) TIP1-snapshot_(8).jpg|† Fialkov Tarron (royal) Gaylen–Race to Trollmarket.png|† Gaylen (ancient) BM snapshot (70).jpg|Izita TIP1-snapshot (10).jpg|Krel Tarron (royal) TIP1-snapshot_(105).jpg|Loth Saborian CC Snapshot (9).jpg|Luug (canine) Seklos–Race to Trollmarket.png|† Seklos (ancient royal) Tales-of-Arcadia-3-BELOW-.jpg|† Val Morando Vex Glorious Smile.png|Varvatos Vex TIP1-snapshot_(45).jpg|Zadra Trivia * In the episode "Truth Be Told", Aja confirms that Akiridions cannot fly on their own, especially on Earth. * Most Akiridions speak with different variety of accents. A few examples: ** Aja and Coranda speak with some kind of Russian accent. ** Krel and Fialkov speak with a Hispanic accent. ** Varvatos speaks with some kind of Southern accent. ** Zadra and Izita speak with some kind of English accent. ** Morando speaks with some kind of unique accent that's hard to tell. *** Morando's voice actor, Alon Abutbul, has a hybrid accent, due to being an Israeli with French-Algerian and Egyptian ancestry. * Akiridions don't require oxygen to breathe. * As revealed in "The Big Sleep", Akiridions live much longer than humans, they can live for centuries like Trolls. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Groups